The invention relates to an electronic device with audio capability, and in particular to a notebook computer with improved audio output.
Conventionally, a notebook computer provides speakers to output sound. The speakers are often disposed in a host of the notebook computer. Specifically, the host of the notebook computer comprises a top casing and a bottom casing. The speakers are disposed on the top casing, and a printed circuit board (or a main board) is disposed between the top casing and the bottom casing. As bottom ends of the speakers are often separated from the printed circuit board by a small distance, the space of a sound box between each speaker and the printed circuit board is small or air elasticity therebetween poor. Accordingly, when the speakers operate, a diaphragm in each speaker is not easily vibrated due to the insufficient space of the sound box or air elasticity. Namely, resonance is not easily generated between the diaphragm in each speaker and air. Sound magnitude from the speakers and audio quality provided thereby are thus adversely affected.
To increase volume from the speakers, portions, under and corresponding to the speakers, of the printed circuit board are removed. Accordingly, the space of the sound box or air elasticity under the speakers is increased, increasing the volume from the speakers.
Nevertheless, in the limited space provided by the host of the notebook computer, arrangement of the printed circuit board and electronic members is difficult. Layout of circuits on the printed circuit board is further complicated when portions thereof are removed.
Hence, there is a need for a notebook computer with improved audio output or an electronic device with audio capability. Volume from a speaker module of the notebook computer or electronic device is increased when layout of circuits on a printed circuit board thereof is less influenced.